Intranet
by Neshisha
Summary: Quand le general Hammond décide d'installer un Intranet dans la base, ils ne s'attendait surement pas à ce que ça dégénère comme ça
1. Chapter 1

Intranet. Quelle idée géniale. Déja que je sais à peine utiliser un ordinateur, alors intranet...PFFFT...Ca me passe au dessus^^  
Enfin, ça me passait au dessus. Jusqu'a ce que Daniel me démontre l'utilité de la chose. Bien malgré lui, c'est vrai.  
Disons plutôt qu'il a râlé en disant "encore une idée brillante! Idéal pour qu'on réussisse à nous harceler, même quand on s'enferme à double tour dans le bureau...Plus moyen de travailler tranquille"  
Aaaah, daniel...Souvent il me donne l'idée de mes pires bêtises en tentant de me les interdire. Comme pour la boucle temporelle..Enfin...ça, c'était loin d'être une bétise..C'était plutôt...  
Enfin, bref, hmmm, stop les fantasmes, Jack, et au boulot...Y'a un rapport à rédiger qui n'attend que toi...  
Et puis zut! il peut bien attendre un petit quart d'heure, ce rapport

de jacko'neill cheyennemountain à teal'c cheyenne mountain

salut, ami jaffa! Que faites vous?

de teal'c cheyennemountain à Jacko'neill cheyennemountain

Je vous répond.

de jacko'neill cheyennemountain à teal'c cheyennemountain

merci...j'ai vu...vous êtes désespérant, teal'c...

discussion groupée

de jacko'neill cheyennemountain à danieljackson cheyennemountain et samanthacarter cheyennemountain

Bonjour mes scientifiques préférés! quoi de neuf?

daniel: j'étais sûr que cet intranet était une idée pourrie! je le savais je le savais je le savais...

jack: calmez vous petit scarabée. Je suis sûr que vous ne faisiez rien de passionnant de toute manière

daniel: détrompez vous! j'essayais de classifier les artefacts mésopotamiens que nous avons ramenés de notre mission de P4X374

Jack: c'est bien ce que je disais. Rien d'interessant^^ et vous carter, vous faites quoi?

Sam: je travaille sur le réacteur à naqquada, mon colonel

Jack: vous m'en direz tant, quelle surprise

Sam: :)

Daniel: même via l'intranet, vous riez à ses blagues idiotes? Désespérant

Jack: c'est parce qu'elles sont drôles, daniel

daniel: permettez moi d'en douter

Sam: Messieurs, je vous en prie...

Jack: c'est lui qui a commencé

Daniel: Mais n'importe quoi

Samantha: Messieurs...

teal'c cheyennemountain à rejoint la conversation

Jack: tiens voilà teal'c...

Teal'c : En effet

Samantha: je l'ai invité. je me suis dit qu'un autre arbitre dans votre combat de coqs ne serait pas de trop...

Jack: combat de coqs, Carter?

Samantha: J'ai tapé plus vite que je n'ai pensé, mon colonel.

Jack: waww...Vous devez vraiment taper vite alors, Carter...

Teal'c: En effet

Daniel: Je réussis à voir Sam rougir même à distance. ça doit être un des effets de l'élévation

Jack: Quel merveilleux don Oma vous a fait. Elle aurait pu vous donner une superforce, vous enseigner les plus grands secrets de l'univers, vous permettre de voler, mais non, elle vous a offert le don de détecter la gêne des gens à distance...Ca me laisse..Sans voix ^^

Daniel: vous?Sans voix? ce serait bien une première...

Teal'c: En effet.

Jack: Ha Ha Ha Daniel..Et Teal'c...Avez vous enclenché le mode "réponse automatique" avec comme texte "en effet"?

Teal'c: Non

Jack:Ah...Vous me rassurez.

Teal'c: En fait, je fais copier-coller

Jack: je retire ce que j'ai dit, vous me desespérez

Daniel: Enfin, vous comprenez ce que je ressens à chacune de nos discussions, Jack...

Jack: Daniel, la ferme...Mais ou est passée Carter? Elle ne répond plus...Teal'c, Wizzez la...

Teal'c: C'est très impoli de Wizzer une femme, o'neill.

Jack: O.K O.K...Daniel, vous, wizzez la.

Daniel: Non. No. Nein.

Jack: O.K ...Je me dévoue

WIZZ

Sam: Hein?

Jack: Laissez moi deviner...Naqui?

Sam: Heu...non...

Jack: Ah, ça m'interesse...Quoi alors?

Sam: Vous n'allez pas tarder à le savoir, Mon Colonel.

REAL LIFE

Le colonel o'neill entendit frapper à la porte. En toute hâte il ouvrit un dossier et lança un "entrez" en prenant son ton le plus professionnel

Le major carter entra, avec son ordinateur portable dans les mains, et lui sourit.

"Je vous dérange, mon colonel?"

Il ne put pas résister en face de son joli sourire

"Jamais, major"

merde. Est ce que j'ai vraiment dit "jamais, major" ? en prenant un ton de séducteur . A voir la rougeur qui lui monte aux joues, aparemment, que je rattrappe le coup

"mettez vous à l'aise"

La rougeur sur les joues du major s'accentua, et le colonel o'neill prit conscience du double sens de ses propos.  
Cependant Carter avait aparemment décidé de ne pas en tenir compte car elle s'installa sur son lit.  
Son lit complètement défait. Avec ses vêtements jetés négligemment dessus..Il se rendit soudain compte que son T shirt était sur son lit. Et pas sur son dos.  
Et que son major préféré était en train de le mater ouvertement.

Il hésita sur le comportement à suivre. Soit il se levait, gêné et récupérait son t shirt...Soit il restait tel quel, et il les exposait tous les deux à la tentation

Et, à bien y réfléchir, la seconde solution lui plaisait nettement plus...


	2. Chapter 2

Jack grommela, ce qui fit pouffer Sam  
Soudain, sans qu'elle comprenne , il était debout devant elle, son ordinateur portable à la main.  
Elle releva la tête, comme prise en faute. Elle avait une vue imprenable sur son torse..Assez musclé, elle s'en rendait compte maintenant. Elle se mit à prier pour ne pas rougir.  
Mais aparemment le colonel avait décidé de ne pas lui faciliter la tâche

Jack (de son ton le plus séducteur): Major  
Sam (hésitante): colonel?  
Jack: Je voudrais que vous fassiez quelque chose pour moi...  
Sam: Oui...?  
Jack: J'avoue que ma demande va vous sembler...Un peu osée...Et..peu conventionnelle mais...  
Sam (pleine d'espoir (et un peu paniquée aussi)): Oui...?  
Jack, lui tendant soudain son ordi portable: On échange.

Sam retomba sur terre à la vitesse de la lumière. Son...Ordinateur? et c'est tout!? avait elle envie de crier  
Jack, lui, commençait à se rendre compte du double sens de ses paroles...Et de comment, visiblement , Carter les avait interprétées. Il eut envie de disparaître sous terre. Mais...Minute...Elle avait dit oui?  
Mais visiblement c'était trop tard pour exploiter la confusion car Carter, en bon petit soldat, s'était reprise en main et lui tendait son ordinateur.  
Il tenta de le lui prendre des mains mais elle opposa une légère résistance.  
sam: Mon colonel...Qu'allez vous en faire exactement?  
Jack, avec un sourire charmeur: Allons major,faites moi confiance..Vous ne le regretterez pas  
Sam, un peu perdue: Mais...Je fais quoi, moi, en attendant?  
Jack, lui tendant son ordinateur à lui: Bah, prenez le mien,et amusez vous avec.  
Sam leva un sourcil interrogateur, facon teal'c, et se demanda ce que le colonel allait encore inventer pour embêter l'archéologue.


	3. Chapter 3

Jack regarda son major qui avait l'air un peu dépitée;il lui fit un sourire "spécial sam"  
Jack: Allons, major, je vais vous le rendre, votre bébé  
Sam lui sourit tendrement, avec cette curieuse étincelle dans le regard, celle qu'elle avait toujours quand elle le regardait.  
Jack reporta son attention sur son ordinateur portable..Enfin celui de Samantha...Toujours connecté à Intranet...Sous le pseudo de son second  
Il positionna ses doigts sur le clavier,et mit en place son plan diabolique à souhait  
Sam(enfin Jack): Daniel, je me suis trompée , en fait le général n'a jamais mentionné l'utilité "pratique" d'internet  
Daniel: Quoi?  
Sam (Jack): Le colonel o'neill a raison , comme toujours  
Daniel: QUOI? VOUS AVEZ BU?

Trop occupé à rire doucement, le colonel avait oublié de surveiller ce que faisait Carter. Et le major était en possession de son ordinateur , qui, lui aussi , était connecté à Intranet, sous son pseudo.  
"Rira bien qui rira le dernier, pense Sam"  
Et, avec toute la discretion dont elle était capable, commenca à taper

Jack (Sam): Merci Major, mais de nous deux, Daniel est le plus brillant, et de loin  
Daniel: Hein?  
Teal'c: En effet  
Jack o'neill s'étrangla soudain, pour le plus grand plaisir de Sam, il se retourna et lui jeta un regard meurtrier, mais, soudain, une autre idée germa dans son esprit.  
Il se retourna vivement vers son ordinateur, et commenca à taper furieusement.

Sam (Jack): Oui, certes, Daniel est le plus intelligent..Mais Vous êtes, et de loin, le plus sexy, mon colonel  
Daniel: Pardon?  
Sam*tout haut*: Pardon?!  
O'neill*tout haut, grommelant*: vengeance, Carter, vengeance  
Sam lui lanca un regard qui le fit frissonner.  
Elle se remit à taper furieusement sur le clavier  
Jack (Sam): Vous me gênez, major, Ba'al est beaucoup plus sexy que moi.  
Jack *tout haut* QUOI?  
Sam*avec un sourire sadique* Vengeance, mon colonel, vengeance  
Mais ils durent vite reporter leur attention vers leurs ecrans respectifs, et Intranet ou Daniel était en plein delirium  
Daniel: PARDON? Mais c'est un pari!? Vous avez perdu la tête, tous les deux!?  
Jack (Sam): Mais non,je vous en prie, Daniel, ne soyez pas ridicule, même s'il m'arrive parfois de me conduire comme un vrai gosse, Carter est bien trop digne et responsable pour s'abaisser à ça  
Sam(Jack): Mais mon Colonel, il m'arrive aussi parfois de me conduire d'une manière peu recommandable  
Daniel: Vous avez pris quelque chose? Un xanax? De la drogue? Ingéré du Naqquadah par erreur?  
Teal'c: S'ils avaient ingéré du Naqquadah, ils seraient morts, Daniel Jackson, et puis , si je peux donner mon avis , je trouve que le colonel o'neill est bien plus irresponsable que le colonel Carter  
Daniel: Je jubile, merci Teal'c  
Teal'c: Je vous en prie, Daniel Jackson, et puis la boucle temporelle nous a bien prouvé que le colonel o'neill a parfois des réactions très impulsives  
Daniel: La boucle temporelle? Interessant...Dites nous en plus Teal'c  
Teal'c: Impossible j'ai promis à O'neill  
O'neill avait bondi à la simple évocation de la boucle temporelle, ce qui n'avait pas échappé au major Carter  
Elle avait toujours voulu savoir ce qui s'était passé lors de cette boucle la solution était enfin là, sous la forme d'un intranet ouvert sous le pseudo de Jack o'neill...L'occasion ou jamais  
Elle tapa frénétiquement sur le clavier  
Jack (Sam): Teal'c je vous libère de votre promesse et vous demande de tout raconter, sans rien omettre, ici et maintenant  
O'neill bondit de sa chaise tandis que Carter affichait un sourire triomphant en lisant la réponse de Teal'c  
Teal'c: A votre guise, o'neill  
Daniel: OH MON DIEU; je suis tout ouï  
Teal'c: nous avons commencé par jouer au golf à travers la porte des étoiles  
Mais Samantha ne put pas lire le reste,car o'neill avait fermé d'un geste vif l'ordinateur portable qu'elle tenait sur ses genoux  
Sam, étonnée: Mon colonel?  
Jack, nerveux: Carter?  
Sam: Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir laissé lire l'histoire de teal'c? Je suis sûre que c'aurait été très...Instructif  
Jack: Oh, croyez moi, parfois il vaut mieux être ignorant  
Sam: Moi je crois qu'il vaut toujours mieux savoir.  
Jack: Si j'étais sûr que vous vouliez savoir...ça...je vous en aurais parlé depuis longtemps,Sam, croyez moi

Le "Sam" lui avait échappé, et il se mordit les lèvres. Elle le regardait surprise.  
Et soudain, l'éléphant rose était dans la pièce.  
Il préférait appeler ça "éléphant rose" qu'"amour fou" , qui aurait été plus juste néanmoins.  
Ils se regardaient , avec dans les yeux tous leurs sentiments refoulés et trop mal dissimulés.

Sam, doucement: Vous savez qu'avoir fermé l'ordinateur ne changera rien, n'est ce pas?  
Jack, d'une voix rauque: Je sais  
Sam, réalisant qu'il avait mal interprété: Non...Enfin oui, aussi...Enfin je veux dire...Vous vous rendez compte que Teal'c est en train de tout raconter à Daniel,et que Daniel me racontera tout dans la seconde.  
Ils restèrent encore un moment à se fixer intensément avant que les paroles de Sam n'arrivent à son cerveau embrouillé..Et ça fit TILT

Jack: Et mer**!

Il se précipita dans le couloir, torse nu, en direction des quartiers de teal'c, faisant fi des soldats en faction qui lui jetaient des regards ébahis.  
Carter le regarda s'éloigner au pas de course. Elle soupira, récupéra son ordinateur, éteint lui aussi, et repartit vers ses quartiers.

Suite ou pas...REVIEWS S'il vous plaît


End file.
